Story of a little kid
by Pekenota14
Summary: Fury gives out such tough mission that five Avengers don't seem enough. The mission: easy pie!, look after a super-hero-to-be… with only three months of age... pretty easy… right?
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews will be crucial for this fanfiction to move forward. I'm all open to suggestions if you want to drop them.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

This is the story of five grown up people who were barely grown up enough to look after another person. It is the story of a bumbling genius, of the archer who is struck by an arrow to the heart, of the Captain who thought he had seen it all but had never seen anything, of the cold widow who melted and of the doctor who soothed his inner monster. This is the story of the genius who learnt what he did not know, of the remarkable marksman who found himself struck down by a look, of the Captain who saw for the first time the smile of a child, of the widow who melted with a touch of a little hand clasping her finger and of the doctor who felt empathy when holding in his arms such fragile, small and helpless little thing. This is her story and how her life has changed (even before she knew anything about life) when Fury said "She will have a home.".

* * *

A rookie Agent stood outside the aircraft; its engine was working and it was ready to take off. Agent Barton rushed to the aircraft. He was given a mission by Fury, which would be explained to him on the way to New York. Both he and the rookie entered the aircraft and it immediately lifted off.

"So, what's this mission Fury has for me?"

"I'll be briefing you in in a while, Agent Barton. We're on the way to pick up another Agent."

"Natasha." He muttered, looking down the window.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff."

The rest of the flight was quiet. Clint doesn't appreciate talking much with people he's not familiar with, even worst with rookie Agents. The aircraft landed on Osaka International Airport on a special runway left for S.H.I.E.L.D to use at the moment. Natasha awaited for quite a while now and once the aircraft landed, she started walking towards it. The rookie Agent opened the door and Clint saw her red curls being waved with the wind. She took a seat next to Clint, in front of the other Agent, and fastened the seatbelt as they were up in the air again.

"Everything's alright, Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha glared the young man and spoke. "Hush before I throw you off board."

The man chuckled a little, considering it a joke. "You wouldn't-"

"And that's how Agent Fitzgerald got three broken ribs and a facial trauma from hitting on the runway…" Clint explained. He noticed Natasha was upset. He knew by now that her mission hadn't been very successful. "First rule, rookie: If Agent Romanoff has this look on her face, _do not_ talk to her. Don't even dare to breathe around her or else breathing will be the last thing you might do. Now tell us the mission, will you?"

The man coughed and quickly caught a look of Natasha's face who wasn't very pleased. "Well, your mission will take about a week, that's just until Agent Turner completes her mission and then proceeds with it on her own."

"And what exactly is our mission?"

"Uhm," The man cleared his throat, trying to find the best words. "babysitting-"

"Oh no, not Stark again!" Natasha grumbled.

"It's an actual baby, Agent." Clint and Natasha don't even breathe for a second there. "A three-months-old girl to be precise. We don't have many details by now but the child appears to have genetic mutations. Agent Turner has accepted the mission of accompanying that child in the wisest way possible until she hits age of majority."

"That's…" Clint started. "That takes guts. It's a long term mission."

"It's not that hard. It's just a child, Clint." Natasha stated. "How harmful and difficult it might be taking care of a child who fits in a romper suit?"

"You've obviously have never watched _Chucky_. Besides, the kid will grow up." Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Where will we be staying?"

"Stark Tower, Agent Barton."

"What? Tony's gonna be a part of this?" Natasha inquired, intrigued, already figuring the amount of trouble it'd be to deal with big-baby Tony.

"All Avengers were summoned to this mission."

"It's just a kid!" Clint said and Natasha gazed him with _that_ look because he was just agreeing with what she had said before. "Why calling everyone?"

"Mr. Fury said he'd like the child to outlive for the week." The two were ready to talk back but the rookie was faster. "It's nothing personal, Agents. Mr. Fury just wanted to be extra sure that the child would be alright."

"Yeah, like we'd rip the kid apart or something." Clint mumbled looking out the window.

"Mr. Stark was warned about the mission as well and everything that may be needed was already dropped off at the Tower. Dr. Banner will be arriving later and Mr. Rogers will be soon arriving to New York too. In the meantime when we land you'll be handed _the package_ and you'll be escorted to the Stark Tower."

* * *

When Tony opened the door he was already aware who it'd be. Yet, the family picturesque portrait presented before his eyes was enough for him to joke. But the vision was somehow sweet too; it appeared to be a real family standing in front of him. Clint was holding the baby in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, and when he opened the door Natasha turned serious, she who was smiling because of something that Clint said.

"Oh Jeez, he is in his underwear!" Clint grumbled right away.

Natasha, on the other hand, was calm. "Not a surprise."

"Oh, I believe I forgot to congratulate you guys." Tony joked, letting them in. "I must say the girl looks so much like you two."

"Why are you in your underwear?"

"Freedom, my archer friend, freedom."

"Pepper's not home, is she?" Natasha guessed.

"Nope. But please feel free to enjoy freedom like me. Preferably you, Agent Romanoff."

"Would you like a punch in the face instead?"

"Put on some clothes, for Christ's sake." Clint asked, avoiding looking at Tony.

"Alright if it bothers you so much."

As Tony went on to put on some clothes, Clint and Natasha were left in the living room. At that time the elevator doors open and Steve came out, looking around like a kid, bewildered and fascinated. His eyes stop on the couple standing there, looking at him, and mostly his gaze is on the bundle on Clint's arms. Steve didn't know yet about the mission.

"What… How long ha-?"

"It's not ours." Natasha explained. "But it is our mission for the week."

Tony showed up next to them again, greeting. "Captain."

"Mr. Stark." The other answered, as polite as always.

"So…" Tony continued looking at everyone, especially at the baby. "a week, uh? Well, have fun you guys-"

"Hold it up, Stark." Steve spoke stopping Tony who was ready to walk away. "We're all in this together."

"And yet I'm the one who's still holding the kid!" Clint said, trying to offer the girl to somebody else.

"I help with everything but I won't hold her." Natasha warned off.

"Yeah, me neither," Steve agreed. "kids tend to have an averse reaction when I hold them."

"Children sense fear." Tony explained. "Be calm."

"Alright, then you hold her for a while too." Clint asked again.

"I, uh, don't like being handed things."

"Relax, Clint" Natasha told him. "you're doing fine. She's so quite in your arms. I think she likes it there."

Clint looked at the baby on his arms and asked. "Can somebody then please assure that she's just sleeping and is not dead?"

They all look at the baby girl, peacefully sleeping in the arms of the archer. She did really like being in Clint's arms because before he got to hold her, she was whimpering and fidgeting in the arms of the other Agent.

Tony beckoned Clint and he followed after him. He showed him the crib that had been dropped off at the Tower earlier that day. Steve and Natasha also followed after the two men and once Clint laid her down on the crib, the four looked at the baby girl sleeping, slowly sucking on the green pacifier.

"I anticipate it to be a fun week." Tony spoke.

* * *

**Reminder: reviews are crucial. Let me know what you people. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with a brand new chapter. I'll always try not to make too long chapters because I want this to have a light tone and be funny and enjoyable.**

**Happy New Year for those who are already in 2014 and for those who are about to be, Happy New Year too. xD**

* * *

It had been over an hour since the baby girl was sleeping. Tony helped his fellow friends to accommodate on the building and when they noticed, the sun had already set on the sky. Tony's cook had just arrived and was preparing dinner for the four Avengers.

"Alright people," Tony began, grabbing a piece of paper rand a pen. "let's divide the basic tasks."

The others nodded their heads, agreeing with his suggestion. The four sat on the couch and started allocating duties.

"We all know who's gonna put her to sleep." Natasha spoke.

Tony spoke out loud as he wrote on the paper. "Putting to sleep: Barton" The man in question shrugged and accepted the decision.

"I guess I can feed her the bottle. She'll be eating so she won't cry." Steve asked.

"Feeding the bottle: Rogers. More?" Only he and Natasha needed to be assigned something to do, and soon Tony put himself up to a task. "I can entertain her. She has visual perceptions of lights and stuff so I can entertain her." Tony wrote down on the paper his task and then added Natasha's. "So, redhead, you're up to diaper changes and bathing."

"What?" Natasha growled. "Why am I changing diapers? It's clear that you guys don't want to do it and push it to me."

None of them spoke; it was in part true. "No, it's just," Steve began to explain. "you did say you didn't want to hold the child and besides, we're three men and it isn't much acceptable for us to be around a naked child."

"Excuses!" She hissed. "And what will Banner do?"

"I was told he was only coming to examine her." Tony explained. He got up and put the rules on the fridge's door, held by a magnet. "Oh, by the way." He grabbed a file that was over the table and handed it to them. "The Agents gave me this; most of the things are crossed out or there's no information, but it's still something."

Steve, Clint and Natasha got closer so the three could read the file together. There was no information about her father, the mother information were crossed out with thick black marker pen. Natasha held the papers up in the air, directing them to the light of the window, but not even with the help of reflection it was possible to read anything. Along with her identification papers there were also the adoption papers, already signed by Agent Turner, and many medical files. That little baby had been run tests at least five times and yet nothing had been found about her.

The baby started crying. The four walked to the crib to look at her. She was wide awake, grasping her hands in the air and her pacifier lay next to her. Steve put the pacifier in her mouth; she sucked it for a while and then spit it out, whimpering again.

"She's hungry." Natasha said, making her way out of the room.

Clint and Tony walked after her; it was Steve's task. The Captain leaned over the crib and took the baby under the armpits. "Hunger, uh?" He sighed.

Clumsily he pulled her closer to his chest. He had her sitting over his forearm and his other hand patted her back as he walked to the kitchen. The other three were eating already and he looked at them, wanting to join them. The baby started whimpering as he had stopped.

"No, no, don't cry." He said, rocking her. "Where's the formula and bottle?" Tony pointed at the cabinet behind him. Steve realized he still had to prepare her meal. "Somebody hold her for a little, please?"

The three nodded their heads, Clint even spoke. "Nope. You're on your own."

The man rolled his eyes and began preparing the baby's meal. He dropped one spoon of formula into the bottle, then another and he was ready to drop a third one when Natasha warned him. "I think it's enough already."

Steve then added the water and put it on the microwave and he let it heat and heat, but no one told him a thing. He grabbed the baby bottle and was ready to shove it on the baby's mouth. Luckily Stark's cook stopped him and poured a drop on her wrist, tasting the milk's temperature.

"It's too hot." The cook shook the bottle, cooling it down. "You could have burn her."

The others held up and laugh in their throats and Steve spoke angry. "It'd be more useful if you'd actually help me."

"Here," The woman said. "it's good now." She removed the apron and bid farewell to her boss and his guests.

Steve laid the baby on his arms and put the bottle on her mouth. She started drinking avidly, appearing to be starving. In a few minutes the bottle was empty.

"She has to burp now." Tony said, leaving his dish in the sink. "Now don't say we're not helping."

It didn't take long for her to let out a loud burp. Clint commented. "I've never heard anyone burping louder than me!" Steve put the baby on Clint's arms. "You want me to put her to sleep right away? Do you want her digestion to stop?"

The baby moved arms again, now stopping on Tony's arms. "Hey there." He said grimacing, holding the baby away from him. "What do I do with you?" She leaned forward, grasping her hands in the air, wanting to reach Tony's arc reactor. He looked down at his chest, realizing what she was after. "Oh, you liked the light? It's pretty cool, ain't it?"

"Do you have anywhere where I can throw some punches?" Steve asked Tony.

"Yeah, downstairs at the workshop."

Natasha had gone to her bed already, and Clint got up and told him. "I'm heading to bed; I'm exhausted. Then bring her to me and I put her to sleep."

Tony was left alone in the living with the baby. He sat her on his lap as she continued to tap the bright light on his chest. "You wanna know how I've got this? It's a funny story; well, it wasn't so funny back then, but now it's a pretty cool story."

The man told her all about the story of how he got the arc reactor, as if she'd understand any of it. Still, she was highly interested in the blue spot of light. Tony was so entertained that he didn't even see Steve passing by him, going to his bed.

The baby girl yawned, for the fifth time already. Tony got the hint. He got up and went to meet Clint. "Legolas, wake up!" The archer opened his eyes and saw him standing there with the baby in his arms. "Night-night time for…" He looked at the baby and frowned. "she doesn't have a name. She's gonna need one, but we think of that in the morning."

Clint picked up the baby in his arms and started walking around the whole floor. He didn't know what was it, but she really liked his embrace. She was quiet, not sleeping yet, but gazing him. He took a seat on the couch and started rocking her, hoping that she'd sleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping, uh? I wanna sleep too, you know? I'm overtired."

Natasha was watching him talking to the baby. She didn't mean too; she didn't even know he was going to be there. She was going to grab a glass of water and she found him there, being adorable, and yet still being the same Clint she always knew.

* * *

**Yes, it was purposely ended up this way so on the next chapter I can write something cute with the three of them.**

**Leave a review, I like them! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A slightly bigger chapter but that kicks off with a cute (?) bit between Natasha and Clint. Then there are more good moments.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Clint saw through the window the reflection of someone standing in the room. He looked back and he immediately smiled, helplessly. He saw Natasha standing there, looking at him with that look on her eyes. She looked absolutely gorgeous even though she had just climbed off bed. She was barefoot, showing off her legs, having dressed a pair of shorts. She'd say she was frumpy, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, with her messy hair, but for Clint she looked normal. He says that a woman's prettiness is appreciated when she's on her most casual look.

She came to sit next to him, sitting over one of her crossed legs. Her elbow rested on the couch's back and her face naturally leaned on the palm of her hand. "She isn't sleeping yet?"

"She shouldn't have slept so close to nighttime. Now she's just staring at me." Clint raised his look at Natasha and asked her. "You, who have slept in my arms before, tell me, what is it so charming about my embrace that she loves?"

"You know how to hold someone close." Natasha openly admitted; he loves that when there's only the two of them, she speaks so openly. "You hold someone tightly against you but in a gentle way… You transpire calmness. Even your heart beating is so rhythmical it takes away all the hurriedness from someone."

She leaned a closer to his lips and he flown to her, without thinking twice. He pulled in for a slow kiss (they had agreed that they'd kiss each other every time they'd feel like). But that was one of _those_ kisses Clint loves to give her; the ones that Natasha hates. Those are the ones that make Natasha hate him for making her fall for him. She hated the kiss so much that in the next morning, when the two were practicing, she almost dislocated his arms for giving her such feelings. But she loved that kiss so much that her hand started playing with his nape hair and the kiss was growing more intensely. Until he groaned and bit her lip and she broke the kiss. The two looked at the baby on his arms (who had just hit him in the stomach), protesting with whimpers and kicks.

"Oh no." He said with a sly smile.

"What?" She asked, suspicious of that smile of his.

"Are you ready for your first diaper change?"

"How do you know?"

"_I know_, trust me; she's weighting almost twice more." He got up and pulled her by the hand. "Come on, I help you."

Clint laid the baby over a bed sheet on the floor and gestured, almost bowed, for Natasha to step forward. She glared him. "Oh no, it's your task, sucker. I'm just helping."

She frowned as she knelt on the floor. After two attempts, Natasha opened the diaper and Clint congratulated her. "Oh, look, she's being nice to you. Just pee."

"I don't see how this is being nice." She complained as she cleaned her with the wet towels.

"Don't be so whiny," He mocked her. "we've handled worse than a 13 pounds baby wetting her diaper."

Natasha finished up fastening the diaper and the snap buttons. She then did a bowing gesture to Clint. "She's all yours," Natasha got up when Clint was kneeling and whispered in his ear. "sucker…"

Clint smirked and picked up the baby in his arms. "What is it, wanna hold her?" He teased.

"No, I'm not going to hold her. She's our mission and it's good to never create affective bonds-"

"Are you going to call her a _package_ too, like the rookie did?"

"No. I'm just saying I don't want to hold her. The less contact, the better. You're gonna have a bad time handing her to Agent Turner." Clint ignored her and started rocking the baby in his arms to finally put her to sleep. "I'm off to bed. Tomorrow morning, hand-to-hand combat?"

"Alright, at 6:30." Clint leaned forward to steal a peck from her but she walked out the door. "That of ' the less contact, the better' also applies to me?"

"Right now, it does." She said over her shoulder.

Clint sighed and looked down at the girl, whispering. "She seems a tough nut to crack but she can be a softy."

The baby girl fell asleep in no time and Clint laid her on the crib and headed to bed to have his deserved sleeping time.

* * *

Tony was surprised with Steve's dexterity handling the baby, as in the day before he was completely clueless. Steve came to sit at the table with Tony (who was having breakfast); bottle was ready, temperature, the ideal. He laid the baby over his left arm, and with the hand of that same side he managed to put the bottle in the girl's mouth and have his right hand free to pick up his mug of coffee.

"What do you think of Ozzy?"

"That guy of the band you so like?" Steve asked him after taking a sip of coffee.

"I meant as a name for the baby. Ozzy's pretty badass, isn't it?"

"You do realize she's a girl?"

Tony shrugged, having an answer. "Ozzy could be a nickname."

"What name could possibly originate Ozzy as a nickname?"

The other man gave it a though, not expecting his statement to backfire. "Olivia Z…" He dragged the letter in his throat, finishing. "Zaria. Olivia Zaria. Ozzy!"

"Why does she have to have a badass name?"

"She's going to be a superhero. Superheroes have cool names."

Steve took another sip of coffee and indiscreetly mocked. "Anthony is a cliché name. It's like that John thing."

"Yeah, like Steven is better." Tony joked back. "Anyway, I've thought of other names."

At this times, before Tony can expose his other suggestions, Natasha and Clint appear. She walked to the fridge and grabbed some ice that she put against her face, and Clint sat on the chair, holding to his left shoulder. Natasha explained that they had left for training early in the morning, and in hand-to-hand combat, she happened to twist Clint's arm so much that he involuntarily hit her on the face.

"Alright, listen up. She doesn't have a name and she's gonna need one."

"No, she won't." Natasha promptly denied. "Agent Turner will be her tutor; she'll have to get her a name."

"Yes, but we're responsible for her this whole weekend and we won't be calling her 'the baby' the whole time. I suggested Ozzy, already, but Steve clearly ruled it out."

"Call her Mary, Linda or Cynthia."

"This is not the 40's anymore!" Tony answered back.

Clint swallowed a mouthful of food and spoke. "I say Merida or Katniss."

Natasha rolled her eyes; the suggestions were getting worst by time.

"What about Blair?" Tony said. "Roxy? Axel?"

"How about no?" Natasha insisted. "That's not our problem."

"Steve…" Tony lightly warned, gesturing to the baby.

It was soon enough for Steve to pull the chair back and turn the baby face down. Steve hadn't realized that thrusting the bottle in her mouth like that would only cause her to choke on the milk and spit it out. Luckily she spat most of it on the floor, and a bit on Steve's pants.

Steve got up to put the bottle on the sink and as he looked for a piece of cloth to clean his pants, Clint was stupid looking at the child. "Is anybody seeing what I'm seeing?" Tony and Natasha looked to where Clint was staring but they saw nothing. "She moved her hand and the fridge magnet moved!"

"You're sure you haven't hit him on the head, Natasha?" Tony mocked.

"I swear it moved!" Clint claimed, pointing at the magnet.

When Steve found a cloth he put the girl on Tony's lap as he wiped clean his pants. He was going to leave for a walk, so he'd better be presentable.

Tony groaned, making all the eyes fall over him. "I'm okay." He said after exhaling slowly through the mouth, between some sobs. "There's always one shrapnel that likes to be naughty."

Stark had felt a tingling inside his chest that was growing, very slowly, into a more excruciating pain, which he didn't seem to understand why. Taking a look at the couple of master assassins, he realized they had hurt each other a bit roughly, so it was up to him to be with the girl. Natasha stood on the kitchen's table, cleaning her gun, and Clint was on the living room, going through his bow and all of his arrows.

All of the sudden, Tony started yelling for help from downstairs. Natasha arrived there first.

"Hold her." He told her, as he slid down the chair he was sitting on.

Natasha only had time to clumsily hold the child, still dumbfounded with whatever was going on with Tony. He slipped his hand inside his shirt and tried to pull out his arc reactor but groaned as he pulled his hand out.

"Crap, I'm electrified. Take this for me." He asked her, lifting his shirt up. Natasha leaned forward and tried to take his arc reactor, but she also groaned, getting a shock. "It's because you're holding her; call Barton to help me."

Natasha stood still, not knowing if he'd run upstairs or if she'd yell Clint's name. She ended up calling him from the door because she realized she had the child on her arms. Clint made his way downstairs in a flash and she told him to help Tony.

"Take it off."

"How?" Clint asked, staring at the light on his chest as if it was a ticking bomb.

"Grab it, a quarter of a turn to the left and then pull it out." Clint did so and then stared the device in his hands, not knowing what to do. "See that thing that looks like a memory card, pull it off."

"It's burnt!" He stated as he dropped the steamy piece on the floor, black as coal.

"Go through the cabinets and bring another one."

Clint searched frantically through all the cabinets and tools that Tony had. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, search." Seeing Clint's worry, he spoke. "The fancy light keeps me alive, but take your time." Finally Clint found the one little piece that he put back on the arc reactor. "Same thing, Barton. Put it in, quarter turn to the right this time."

Tony breathed deeply as the light on his chest lighted up again.

"What happened?" Natasha finally spoke; her voice breaking the silence of the room.

"She conducts electricity." Tony affirmed between breaths. "Even though it's not much energy discharge by now, she doesn't control it…"

"Now do you believe me when I say that I saw the magnet move?" Clint asked, taking the baby of Natasha's arms, who was silently begging him to do so.

"Maybe. When Banner arrives, we examine her."

* * *

**If you have any suggestion for a name or if you liked any of those that I mentioned let me know. **

**Dr. Bruce Banner is coming up on the next chapter.**

**Don't forget the reviews. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter should have been posted earlier because the website was experiencing some technical errors. **

**I tried to please everyone about the baby's name choice. So, let me quickly go through your suggestions:**

**MiddleSchoolWriter: loved the enthusiasm about the Katniss suggestion but that would have to be a no. Sorry xD**

**stargirl247: I accepted the Olivia first name, I liked it too. And yes, I did change the middle name. ****But she does keep the Ozzy nickname.**

**Charmed Auranae: I had actually considered Amanda for her name, but something else came up. Sorry too xD **

**SandieBrody: The nickname is still Ozzy, so it has the Z as you suggested.**

**Lastly, DreamingStars1: The middle name I got her relates to her superpowers (sort of)**

**The baby's name came up after some research and it was approved by my best friend, judging it as "cute", so... that's it.**

**I wanna thank you all though for the help. Enjoy now the fic, I won't bother you more! **

* * *

The elevator doors opened up and Bruce stood still, looking at the scenario before his eyes. He carried on his behind a backpack (he had come prepared this time), which now he was slowly taking off his back as he walked in the living room. The TV was on, an archery competition seemed to be the show and so he guessed Clint was the one watching it. He guessed it wrongly, only Natasha was paying attention to the TV. Clint was sleeping with his head rested on her lap, shirtless, and she was massaging his shoulder. He didn't know what was happening there, but Natasha could perfectly explain her gentle act. She thought she had made Clint suffer enough for making him feel guilty for having (involuntarily) hit her on the face (besides, she said he was being a "crying baby", complaining about his shoulder pain).

Tony was sitting next to them, but keeping a certain distance. He was very comfortably sunk on the couch, legs spread open and head thrown back, resting over the back of the couch. His hand was covering the light on his chest, as he was still recovering from his near-death experience. And then there was the Captain, sitting more adequately, yet, much like Tony, his head was resting on the couch, his eyes were closed and on his lap, wrapped tightly on his arms, the baby, enthusiastically jangling a rattle toy.

"Oh, Dr. Banner." Natasha spoke uncomfortable, trying to lift Clint's head off her lap but he was so deep in his sleep that his head seemed to weight a ton.

"Uhm, hi." He greeted, shy and clumsily as always.

Tony lifted up his head and he got back on his feet right away. He walked to him, stretching his hand already, requesting for a handshake. "Glad you've joined us, Dr."

"I can see you're all" Bruce quickly gazed the four. "very tired."

Upon listening to a voice, Steve opened his eyes. He immediately straightened up his pose and got up. "Doctor."

Bruce shook hands with him too. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"I've been better, actually."

"So, that's the baby?" He asked, pointing.

"Yeah, this is the bundle of joy that nearly killed Tony."

Bruce frowned, puzzled by that statement. Tony took the baby from Steve's arms and carried on with the talking. "I'd ask you to join me in the workshop. There are some things you may need to know or else you won't believe."

The doctor nodded with his head and dropped his backpack on the couch. The two made their way down to Tony's workshop. Right away Tony cleared out a table he lied down the baby girl, facing up. She continued to play with the rattle toy, meaning to reach Tony's arc reactor again.

"You wouldn't believe, but she conducts electricity."

"That isn't much of phenomena. Everybody conducts electricity." Bruce stated. "You have a Master Degree in electrical engineering, thought you'd know that."

Tony smirked at his playful comeback and proceeded to explain. "She conducts electricity in an unusual quantity. Small energy waves that appear harmless, but that she'll have to control with time. I've held her pretty much throughout the whole day and she almost caused my arc reactor to collapse. She controlled the magnetic field and the shrapnel almost entered my heart."

"Have you measured the intensity of the energy she conducts?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for your arrival, Dr." Tony smiled, telling him that, seeing Bruce looking for the ammeter. "And there's one more thing though. Barton says he saw a magnet moving when she moved her hand."

"Could she have magnetic proprieties too?"

"We'll figure it out that quite soon, won't we?" Tony then realized something. "Oh, that's why we were assigned this mission. Normal Agents wouldn't find her capabilities."

"Uh, Tony...?" Bruce called out almost in a whisper, overwhelmed and scared with what his widened eyes were seeing. As Bruce moved the ammeter over the girl, the apparatus buzzed. "This magnetic field is being… kind of… strange…"

Tony leaned over to gaze too and then took the device of his hand, attempting something. He ran it through the baby's hands and feet and the coil hit its extreme. "Holy crap..." He mouthed.

As Tony put aside the ammeter, Bruce took away of the baby's hands her rattle toy. She started whimpering. "It's just for a while, sweetheart. I'll give it back to you soon." He put his hand over her belly and rocked her gently, so she'd hush.

"Dr. Banner, you should have been a pediatrician. It is much too late to try it, though." The engineer spoke, bringing over magnifying glasses to examine the hand surface of hands and feet.

Bruce replied to him, putting his glasses back on and observing the baby's palm. "Yes, and I'll be sure to include in the business card that I tend to turn into a big green monster. That may be attractive to children."

With the adding of several and stronger lenses Bruce noticed minor reliefs on her hand, undetectable to touch. By the time he looked around to announce his discovery he realized he was alone. Tony showed up seconds after, bringing the fridge's magnet that he proceeded to lie close to the girl's hand. Slowly the magnet was dragged towards her hand, fixing up on the palm of her hand.

"Yup," Tony said. "she conducts electricity and her skin surface has magnetic proprieties."

"Do we know anything about the parents? I don't understand much about genetics but it may have a difference if the genes came from the mother or the father."

"There's a file upstairs if you want to take a look, but it won't be a very extensive reading, unless you can read through erased lines. Apparently only Fury and high-classified S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents must know to whom she belongs to. Or belonged." Tony handed her back the rattle toy and held her in his arms. "You're gonna be a kick-ass superhero. I'd put you the name Elektra, but that one was taken already."

"She doesn't have a name?"

"I wanted her to be named Ozzy, but that didn't seem to popular among the others. I suggested Olivia Zaria as her name."

"Uhm," Bruce groaned. "I'm not sure about the middle name, but Olivia sounds nice. She needs something calm and feminine; she's going to be a walking magnet, so something smooth would be nice."

"Alright then, suggest a middle name."

Tony put the baby on Bruce's arms and the man looked down at the baby girl with blue-grey-ish eyes and few hazel hairs. She was the most adorable thing ever, a bit chubby, with a captivating gaze and puffy cheeks that made anyone pinch them. "Brighton." He ended up saying. "Olivia Brighton sounds good."

"It sounds perfect. Olivia Brighton Turner." Tony checked the hours and stated. "Wow, it's really late."

"You can go to sleep. And tell the others to do so. I look after her for a while. You all look exhausted."

Tony didn't even let him suggest that twice. "You don't mind? 'Cause we all could use some sleep."

Bruce smiled. "It's okay. Oh," He spoke, making Tony stop and walk back. "you want me to take a look on you? Almost being killed can leave some sequels."

"It's alright, Bruce. I've examined myself, I'm okay." The doctor didn't seem convinced by his answer. "Who better to check on me than me? This thing" He tapped the arc reactor. "is part of me now; I know all its tricks."

"You're right. Good night."

"'Night, doctor. If you have trouble putting her to sleep, awake up Barton. He's a miracle worker about that."

When Tony got to the upper floor, nobody was there and walked to bed right away. Steve and Natasha had rummaged through the fridge and got something to eat as Clint continued to sleep on the couch. When they finished their quick meal, they were exhausted and went to bed. Steve was the first one to go to sleep, admitting extreme tiredness. Then Natasha awoke up Clint and the two headed to the same bed, though they fell asleep almost instantly.

Even though they had only been taking care of that baby for two days, they were tired. She required much attention, more than biological and human needs like eating, sleeping and changing diapers. She was starting to be aware of the world around her and she wanted to be given attention.

The doctor walked upstairs too, rocking the baby girl on his arms. From that moment one she was always addressed as Ozzy, all thanks to Bruce's middle name suggestion. Even Natasha called her like that, but the reason for that is issue for another time to be told.

He sat at the table, opening her file. Sure there wasn't much to read, except for the detailed medical papers. Bruce read each and every line. He read all about the five times scientists and doctors had performed experiences and ran tests on her. He looked down at her, so fragile, small and helpless. She was only three-months-old and she had been already tested and examined five times. That would be more times than Bruce got examined ever (mostly because _the other guy_ didn't cooperate much). Some of the interventions done on her were a bit evasive and suddenly Bruce's problems seemed petty.

Ozzy was born with those powers that don't know she has and can't even control. It's gonna take her years to control them. And they didn't even know if she had more abilities. She didn't choose to have them, she didn't suffer any accident. They were born with her; they were given to her by her parents and she'd have to deal with them starting from young age. He expected hard times coming for her and for Agent Turner too. She was doing something bold, yes, but benevolent. She was responsible for the life of that child, responsible to turn her into a good person.

And for the first time in years Bruce drew a breath without feeling the other guy roaring inside, wanting to crawl out of him, raged and untamed.

He got up and walked around, finding her crib where he laid her down, already sleeping. Bruce made his way back to the living room and lied down on the couch and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed as always. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter. As you may notice, I really like Natasha and Clint... I'm saying no more. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Barton!" Tony yelled from his bed.

Clint grumbled as he stirred in bed, lying face up. He first thought of rubbing his eyes but then his hand fell over his face and he didn't even bother to move it. "It's five in the morning, she's hungry!" He yelled back.

"No, she's not!" Steve argued back.

"God," Natasha muttered from under the covers. "somebody shut her up!"

And Ozzy cried as three men yelled, all lazy to go and hush her. Bruce was too tired to even listen to the baby crying, probably still in his first and very deep stage of sleep.

"Go get her, damn it!" Natasha grumbled, smacking Clint on the arm.

"Uhm," He mumbled sleepy. "I don't want."

And the baby kept on crying until Natasha then kicked back the bed sheets and got up. Clint's eyes opened up immediately as he discreetly followed her movement with the eyes. She was going to pick up the baby girl. She walked back into the bedroom, holding her in her arms and the archer couldn't believe the flawlessness of what he was seeing. The baby molded perfectly in the shape of Natasha's arms. She was holding her tight, close to her chest, and she was quiet.

Natasha sat on bed and leaned towards Clint, placing the baby over his chest. "Why did you do this? She was quiet in your arms." He spoke, sitting up.

"I have the feeling she'd start crying again."

"No, you just didn't want to hold her. She'd be quiet in your arms."

"How can you know that?"

"You've got boobs."

Natasha rolled the eyes. "That doesn't mean they have magical powers over children!"

"True, but they certainly help. Here," Clint placed the baby on her arms again. "hold her."

Clint lied down in bed again, lying on his side. Even though he was sleepy, his eyes were debating to keep open because he was watching Natasha holding a baby in her arms. With the tip of her fingers Natasha scratched her belly and she stretched and yawned. His heart gripped when Natasha smiled. And then she looked at him, still smiling. Clint melted along with her. Natasha's breath got hold in her throat and she slowly turned her eyes to the baby, who had grabbed her finger. Ozzy's hand was so small that barely enlaced Natasha's index finger. Clint watched her caressing her tiny hand with her thumb, eyeing the girl.

"You're softening." He spoke, meaning to be funny.

"You're two seconds from getting a punch in the face." She replied without even looking at him. Ozzy was gazing her and Natasha seemed hypnotized.

"No need to be a baddie, Tasha." Clint dragged closer to her and lifted up his body enough to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I can picture you as a caring and overly-concerned mother."

"Too bad you'll never get the chance to see it." She tried to be playful and funny but something in her voice gave her in.

Clint left a kiss on her shoulder, over the T-shirt fabric. He knew exactly what she meant with that statement. "Still, it doesn't stop me from picturing it." He grinned against her neck as he trailed kisses on her skin up to her cheek. "I put her on the crib." He spoke, as Natasha carefully placed the sleeping baby on his arms.

"And lock the door then." She told him as he was leaving. He smirked.

* * *

Breakfast time started, as usual by now, with Steve attempting to feed the bottle to Ozzy. He just hadn't learnt the trick yet. When Tony joined them he announced that the baby now had a name, with which everyone agreed. Even Natasha, which Tony found strange but didn't tease because he noticed something on her. Something that he knew (for sure) it had happened before she and Clint joined breakfast with the others. After the meal, Clint went to shoot arrows and Steve went to the gym, because, for him, Tony's workout conditions weren't the best.

Tony sat at the couch and sat Ozzy on his lap, grabbing his phone.

"Hey!" Tony spoke, strangely happy. "When are coming home, Pepper?"

"_Why? What have you done?_"

"Nothing wrong so far… I guess." Tony trotted his legs, amusing the baby. "When you get home, I'm highly interested in making one of these with you. I'm starting to like these squishy tiny humans."

"_Tony,_" Pepper asked concerned. "_are you drunk?_"

"What? No! It's 10 AM in the morning. Why would I… I'm having a great time with Ozzy-"

She cut him off, imagining Ozzy Osbourne of Black Sabbath. "Are you still alive?"

"Barely. She almost killed me-"

"_She!? Who's she? Is anybody else in there with you?_"

"Right now, only Natasha and baby Ozzy."

"_Baby Oz…_ _Put Natasha on the phone._" She demanded.

"Alright, let me just get to her." Tony searched for Natasha and then handed her the phone. "Pepper wants to talk with you."

Natasha frowned and took the phone. "Hello?"

"_What is going on with Tony?_" She immediately asked. "_What baby is that?_"

"Oh, we, the Avengers, were assigned a mission. We have to take care of a baby that has capabilities… I guess Tony is bonding with the baby."

"_Put Tony back on the phone please._" After a short waiting period, Pepper spoke. "_I'm coming home tomorrow afternoon. We then discuss those matters. Bye._"

"_Bye._" He looked down at the baby girl and said. "I don't think she's very fond with the baby idea…" Tony looked at the phone, stating. "Oh, the battery's low." He proceeded to lay Ozzy on the couch and put the phone on her forehead. "Go on, do you're thing!"

In a few minutes the phone's battery was charged and Tony put the baby on the floor, facing down. She immediately lifted up her head. He lied down on the floor, imitating her.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked puzzled, seeing the two lying on the floor.

"This is actually hard." He said, almost out of breath, with his face red colored.

"Come here, Ozzy." The woman spoke, picking her up from the floor. "Let's go away from big-baby Tony."

* * *

**Next chapter Steve will finally learn who to bottle feed Ozzy! **

**Leave a review...? Visit my new one-shot Avengers' fanfiction?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this chapter touches several and very different emotions. Buckle up! (it's not that bad, but still...) **

* * *

Tony convinced Bruce to stay with them, at least until the next morning. The actual word wouldn't be "convinced" but "bugged" him long enough, and so the doctor ended up staying at the Stark Tower. Now, with one more pair of hands to take care of Ozzy, things were going more smoothly, as everyone got time for their stuff. Right now, as stars lighted up the New York sky, they were gathered at the dining table, having dinner. Almost of all them were there. Steve was utterly busy preparing Ozzy's bottle, and this time he was determined in not making a single mistake. From everyone, he wasn't the only one who had succeeded in his task.

Barton puts Ozzy to sleep marvelously (almost miraculously, even), Tony is so fond with the baby that Steve would dare to say that he is head over heels for her. For a man who never seemed to want children, he certainly seemed interested in having one now, and he had already learnt every trick. Even Natasha, who expressly said that she didn't want to hold the baby, was now changing her diaper faster and with more care. She said she didn't want to bond and yet she was calling her Ozzy as well...

Natasha came a little later, bringing the baby after changing her diaper, claiming it to be the ninth time in three days. She was getting less and less amused with the diaper changing task, but the act was highly improving.

She took a seat at the table with the others, and those who looked at Steve saw a serious and determinate expression take over his features. He sat down on the chair, laid Ozzy on his arms and fed her the bottle. He made sure to pause from time to time for Ozzy to rest, and in the meantime he'd put down the bottle and wipe the corner of her mouth. When she was done drinking the formula, he held her against his chest and her chin rested over his shoulder. He walked around with the baby in his arms, slightly bouncing while patting her back. She burped and so he stopped for a few seconds; he wasn't feeling anything dripping down him. Yet, he turned his back to the others.

"Is there anything on my shirt?"

"No." All of them said, almost in unison.

"Hey, look at that," He said happy as he held the baby in front of him. "you didn't throw up on my shirt this time." Ozzy squeaked and smiled. "Oh…" Steve said. He seemed to be overwhelmed by a simple smile. "she's smiling!" Steve turned Ozzy to the others so they'd see it too.

They smirked, but not because of Ozzy. Steve's face was the best thing to laugh at the moment. He looked so happy for seeing a baby smiling. And so Steve sat on the couch and tickled her making her giggle. He continued to make funny faces and weird growling noises that kept her laughing. Ozzy was giggling so much that her cheeks were red and she was almost breathless.

Tony looked at Steve's grimaces and stated, taking a forkful of food to the mouth. "I think he's broken."

"She will either suffocate or throw up." Bruce spoke, concerned.

"Twenty bucks on she puking all over him."

"In how many minutes, Barton?" Tony asked, pulling out of his wallet twenty dollars.

"Three." The other answered, taking a discreet look at Steve and Ozzy.

Tony put the money over the table. "Well, I say five. Shall we bet?"

"Yes, we shall." Clint answered, putting twenty dollars on the table as well.

The two then rested back on their chairs, both looking at the time going by, almost in a count to millisecond to see who'd win. Bruce sighed and got up, nodding his head. He walked to Steve, and told him. "You should come and eat something." The doctor stretched his hands, asking him to hand over the girl. "Besides, it's not good for her to laugh this much, especially after having eaten."

Steve sighed, noticing the baby's bright red cheeks and her inability to breathe properly. "I guess you're right."

"Alright…" Bruce spoke in low voice as he held Ozzy and she puked on him.

Tony hurriedly looked at the time and spoke. "Almost four minutes have gone by so," He grabbed the two bank notes that were over the table and that Clint was trying to hold in his hand. "I just earned 40 dollars."

"She's gonna need a bath." Bruce said. As Ozzy was wearing a sleeveless and legless romper suit, she had dirtied herself too.

And she was cranky because she had just thrown up. Bruce tried to hush her but she just cried even more. He looked back, desperate and Tony came to help him. He sat next to Bruce and tapped his arc reactor.

"Look, Ozzy. It's Tony's funny light, you like it."

"Doctor," Natasha approached and spoke softly. "would you help me out with the bathing?"

"Yes. I just need to change my shirt."

"Of course."

Natasha took Ozzy in her arms and Tony showed her where the bathroom was. Bruce showed up a little after, shirt changed but some traces of the puking smell were still on him, even though he tried to disguise them by spraying some deodorant.

"Good thing I packed more things." He said, offering a shy smile. "I came prepared this time." Natasha had already filled the bathtub with lukewarm water and was now working on removing Ozzy's clothes. Bruce looked around and then spoke. "I'll get her a diaper and clean clothing."

Natasha nodded her head as she fearfully, and very slowly, put Ozzy in the water. The man returned with what he went to grab, and then searched the bathroom for a towel, as Ozzy slapped the water, clearly enjoying the bath. Natasha was moving her face away because even though strokes weren't strong or big enough, she was still wetting her.

"Don't take too long with the bath. She ate just a while ago."

"I know. But if she'd cooperate I'd be faster."

"Here," Bruce said, kneeling. "let me help you. I hold her, you wash her."

As Bruce was holding Ozzy above the water level, she wasn't splashing water anymore so Natasha soaped her more easily. "Would you like to have one, doctor?"

Bruce sighed. "Who'd be the woman willing to be on a relationship with me? And would I be selfish enough to give my child my defective genes and turn the kid into a monster like me? That's the difference between you and me; I don't get what I want. I live with whatever is given to me…"

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He spoke as he left Natasha holding Ozzy and grabbed the towel.

Natasha didn't bring up the issue anymore. Bruce was already waiting, with the towel laid in his arms. The woman put Ozzy in his arms and he wrapped her in the bath towel, drying her up. The two worked out in getting her dressed up. Bruce held Ozzy in his arms and prepared to leave the bathroom when Natasha spoke again.

"Bruce, again, I'm sorry."

He looked back; a smile softened his expression. "It's alright."

"I can't have children either. Even if I wanted, I couldn't. I've had one though, in my teen years… Her name was Rose. She was a stillborn…" Natasha avoided looking at Bruce at that moment, concentrating in emptying the bathtub and keeping everything clean. "You and I aren't so different. I don't get what I want either. The only difference is that I have to live with whatever was done to me… and that I allowed to be done on me."

He nodded his head, not having a single word adequate to speak. "I'm…" He started clumsily. "I'm giving her to Barton. He knows better how to put her to sleep."

"It's better to leave it to Clint. No offence, but you didn't do very good last night. She awoke up really cranky at five in the morning."

"None taken." He answered with a smile. "I should leave it Barton, then." He was about to walk out when his curiosity was stronger than his will. "What's the deal between you and Barton? I don't mean to be intruder, though…"

"It's complicated." She firstly answered. "But it's steady. We're good like this."

"At least you got that going for you."

When Bruce got to the living room, Clint was flipping through the channels, finding nothing interesting. He put the baby on his arms and asked. "Where are Tony and Steve?"

Clint started narrating in the worst event-telling ever. "Steve wanted to workout, Tony wanted to get some drinks. He annoyed the Capt very much and he almost got punched in the face. Tony told him he needed to relax and forced him to put on his jacket. He then waved in a rather sassy way and said the two would come home in the morning. Or not coming at all. Yup," Clint stared up, thinking back. "Pretty much what happened, though the "punch in the face" part was more extended and much more awesome to watch because he really almost punched him."

"I was supposed to leave tonight but I guess I'll stay at least until the morning. I don't expect good things to result from this."

"Good night then, doc."

Bruce frowned as he walked to the workshop. He glanced back a few times; he wasn't sure if Clint was alright. Natasha soon showed up and Clint proceeded to speak very loosely, just like he spoke with Bruce. She found the doctor and guided him to a bedroom for him to get some sleep. When she got to the upper floor, Clint (innocently) managed to rip her heart to pieces by only speaking. He was supposed to be putting Ozzy to sleep. Just that. Instead, he chose to tell her a story to put her to sleep.

"And then I w's like boom, arrow, and the guy, dead! And then Natasha w's like, bang, bang, bang, three shots, three guys dead. She's pretty badass, y'know? She's like… badass, ya understand? But she's cold. She's cold like Russia! And sometimes I wanna tell her like 'fuck Tasha, quit bein' an iceberg!' but I don't have the balls fo' that. But she's nice too… but still she's cold. One thing it pisses me off, like, really much, is that she doesn't understand me. Or she chooses not to when I tell her I can't live without her. She says 'we're spies, we gotta live with that'. But what's the point of living without her? But damn, what's the point of living with her if she ignores me? Fuck, she's like a jigsaw, like those with 1000 pieces and 500 extra more pieces thrown in the box, just to confuse a person. But hell, I like her that way."

"Clint," She spoke softly as she walked to him. "how drunk are you?"

"Not really much." He said, barely having his eyes open. "I'm fine."

"Your breath stinks of alcohol. Give me Ozzy, will you?"

"Why?" He mumbled, pressing her against his chest. "I'm not drunk."

"I just wanna hold her."

He shrugged and put the baby girl in her arms. Natasha then sighed, closed her eyes and knocked him down with a hit on the head. The following morning would be a fun morning…

* * *

**Leave a review. It's an incentive. School restarts tomorrow but I'll update regularly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter features action, something that was being needed. I wanted to make you love the characters and the environment and now I'll throw in some action and a major plot change. **

* * *

Morning dawned and the only three awake were Natasha, Bruce and the baby. Steve and Tony were collapsed on the couch, hangover, along with Clint, after being knocked down by the Widow. She grabbed the phone and walked to another room, to have some privacy while talking on the phone; the issue seemed important.

"Looks like it's only you and me." Bruce spoke to the girl, to whom he was feeding the bottle.

"I want to talk with Director Fury, tell him it's the Widow and that it's urgent." After a standstill, Fury was on the line and she told him immediately. "I don't want to be paired up with Barton in further missions."

"_Why not?_"

"Because I said so." She justified like a child.

"_That's a stupid-ass answer. I don't accept your decision._"

"Then I quit S.H.I.E.L.D." She simply said, hanging up.

She made her way back to where Bruce was, and sat. The two of them had breakfast, quietly. The doctor could see she was upset about something, but he didn't have the confidence, or even dared, to ask her. One after one the other three awoke.

"Quite a spree last night, uh?" Bruce commented, looking at Steve's miserable face.

"Tony took me to the _Liberty_."

"That exclusive club that only the rich ones go?"

"Yeah, Tony Stark's name literally opens doors." Tony himself affirmed.

The rest of the meal was done silently, even though Clint tried to understand what had happened to him. When he realized his head ached twice as usual, he understood Natasha may have smacked him on the head and tried to be jokey with her, but she didn't even open her mouth. She got up and walked to the bedroom, changing her clothes and he immediately followed after her.

"Can I know why you're so mad at me?"

"Dogs go mad, people get angry." She puffed.

"Alright, why are you angry then?"

"I'm not."

"What did I do to you?" Clint's eyes almost filled up with tears. He didn't remember much about the night before. "Where did I hurt you?"

"Nowhere. You just were very drunk and said things you'd probably never want to repeat ever again."

"Exactly, I was very drunk, Tasha. Whatever I said-"

She turned around and pointed her finger at his face. "People say the truth when they're drunk. When they're sober, they hold back their words."

Their conversation tone was gradually getting higher, climbing into an argument. "Then tell what the hell I said to you!"

"Why?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You're making me go crazy, Clint. Hell, everybody here is going crazy! In the morning was something, in the night it's another." She exhaled thoroughly and told him. "You made me realize why people want to have a family, and I don't want that."

"Of course, you just want to be an iceberg, isolated from everyone."

"That!" She said, letting him go. "It was exactly that that came out of your mouth."

Natasha grabbed her gun and walked to the kitchen. Bruce and Steve immediately dispersed; everyone had been listening. Tony was the only one who stood still in the same place.

"I'm sorry I got Clint drunk." Tony apologized to Natasha, who was cleaning her gun. It takes a lot to say a word at moody Natasha while she's cleaning a gun.

"Did you push the drink down his throat?"

Tony opened his mouth but didn't get the chance to answer because the bell rang. A man was at the door, who told him. "I'm here to take the girl."

"What?" He spoke back, puzzled.

The man pulled out of a gun and pushed him inside. Agents entered through the windows and a lot more followed after the man that was at the door. Chaos was settled. Natasha immediately assembled her gun and shot the guy that was pointing a gun at Tony's head. He stood on the side of the man dressed in military brown outfits, with his hands up. Upon listening to the shot, Steve and Bruce came to see what was going on but the two stood hidden when they realized it hadn't been Natasha just relieving her stress. They counted at least fifteen men in the room, armed. Bruce went to find Clint and told him about what was happening. He whispered something in his ear, left him with Ozzy and returned, standing next to Steve as the two watched the situation, ready to jump in. Yet, Bruce was very concentrated in observing the men, like if he was looking for something or someone.

"Sho ko man!" (_Wait!_) The man yelled, raising his hand in the air, not letting the others fire a single bullet. "Geunyeoneun agileul ulileul delyeo gal su issseubnida." (_She can take us to the girl._) "The baby?" The man insisted, turning to Tony.

"Who are you?" The Black Widow questioned, walking in slow steps, wielding her gun. "Who do you work for?" She put her hand over Tony's shoulder and dragged him along with her, making her way back to where she was standing.

"Commander Park Joon-ho, at the orders of the Korean People's Army."

"Oh great, Koreans…" Tony mumbled. Natasha stepped on his foot, so he'd keep his mouth shut.

"On my boot there's a knife." She whispered, and then proceeded to knock down a chair, but making it seem very natural.

The Koreans tensed with the chair falling and Tony gestured he'd pick it up. When he bent, he grabbed the knife Natasha told him about. "I can't throw these." He spoke low.

In a swift move, the Widow changed her gun by the knife and took down two men immediately. This time there was no holding back; the Koreans started firing. Both she and Tony ducked and used the metal table as a shield. At this time, Steve appeared running from where he was hidden. He grabbed a man by its neck and took him down, asphyxiating him. Bruce came out as well but he took more care, smashing a table lamp on his head, causing him only to pass out. The Doctor made sure to hit _that_ exact man, no other one. As he was on the floor, he grabbed him by both legs and dragged him to the corner of the room.

Clint started hitting and disarming North Koreans. He had brought another gun and some extra ammunition. Both he and Natasha were concentrating their efforts in fighting and shooting the attackers as suit parts flown across the room, assembling Iron Man on Tony's body. Steve was just disarming the men and providing protection to his companions. On the corner of the room, Bruce was trapped by a North Korean who put the gun against his head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that" Tony spoke as he fired a ray from his gauntlet at an attacker coming at him. "for the sake of everyone in here."

"Dangsin-eun nal dachigehago sipji anh-eul geos-ibnida." (_You would not want to hurt me._) Bruce said, which left Tony so surprised that he suffered a shot; not even a bit harmful though, as a missile launched from his shoulder threw the man against the wall. "Nal mid-eo." (_Trust me._)

Something was off about Dr. Banner, but they had other things to deal with in the meantime.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natasha yelled at Clint, who instead of using the gun he had brought was fighting with his bare fists or throwing stuff.

"I can't handle well with this thing!" He answered, throwing the gun at her.

With only two men left, the Avengers stopped fighting. The North Koreans saw themselves outnumbered and outgunned so they didn't attack. Instead, one of them walked out the door and brought with a boy, about ten of age. The poor kid was scared, being put a gun against his head. His brown eyes scanned everyone in the room and he breathed heavily.

"Woo-jin," With his hand Bruce gestured for Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony to not move as he walked to the boy. "gwaenchanh-a. Da jaldoel." (_Woo-jin, it's okay. Everything will be alright._)

"Mulleoseo!" (_Back off!_) The one who was holding the boy yelled at Bruce, pointing the gun now at him.

"Hyung-nim!" The boy cried, as the gun was pressed against his head. "Naneun juggo sipji anh-a…" (_I don't want to die…_) He said, tears rushing down his face.

Bruce's gaze changed. His fists clenched tightly and he groaned. The four Avengers stepped back. Bruce was morphing into Hulk.

* * *

**Hyung-min: hyung is used between two men; is what the younger calls the older one; suffix –nim is used as politeness with someone elder/someone you're not familiar with.**

**Go to my profile. There's a photo there of child actor (he's now 18 though) Park Ji-Bin (South Korean) and he is how I want you to picture Woo-jin if you want to have a visual image of the boy.**

**I know I'm mean for ending it in here, but on the next chapter you'll get to know the reason why Bruce is this mysterious. **

**If you enjoyed it, leave a review. I'll continue as possible! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank especially ICEAGEISEPIC for the reviews; I can't return a reply to you, but when you read this, be sure I love your feedback. Thanks. xD**

**And thanks for those who still reading and review; you're important too.**

* * *

No-one moved. Bruce was not Bruce anymore. He was the monster Hulk and he had two targets already. Since Bruce was kind of in charge now, Tony crawled to the workshop to get his suit removed and then returned to the upper floor. The Hulk grabbed one of the men by collar of his outfit and shook him so much he killed him. And then he growled and wanted to throw him off the window.

"No, big guy, throw against the wall." Tony said, getting up, a bit scared though. "The less problems, the better."

Hulk listened to him and threw the man against Tony. Needless to say that he passed out on the floor with a dead guy on top of him. Then there was the other one who was petrified. Another loud growl came out of his mouth and the Korean's legs failed him. He was shaking like a leaf on the wind; Natasha knew the feeling. Though, the Hulk didn't have to kill him; he finished off himself, putting a bullet through his skull. And so the green monster started smashing and breaking everything, angered.

"Hyung-nim…" The boy begged, running after him. He then yelled. "Bruce!"

"He's gonna kill the kid." Steve mumbled, attempting to get up.

After some piece of furniture flew over his head Clint and Natasha both placed a hand on Steve's shoulders and forced him to stay down. They were scared, and the one who was supposed to be scared was the bravest one among them, and that was Woo-jin.

"Appa…" (_Dad_…) Woo-jin called, trying to calm down Bruce. But he wasn't telling any lie. He barely knew his father and, by only staying with him and his mother, Bruce fitted to play perfectly the father role Woo-jin never had. He felt like he was a father to him, or at least someone who cared about him.

The Hulk turned around; he had shrunken a bit in size. Woo-jin wrapped his arms around his hip and gradually Bruce returned to his human state. He fell on his knees, his face was hidden on the crook of the boy's neck. Woo-jin held him tightly, crying.

"Gwaenchanh-a, hyung-nim." (_It's okay, hyung-nim._) He said as he patted his back.

Natasha was the first to get up and walk to Bruce. "Dr., are you alright?"

"I'm better now." He said out of breath.

Steve and Clint removed the dead from top of Tony and checked on him. He was alright, just passed out. And just then, by the door, about a dozen people enter. The Widow was ready to start fighting again when she noticed they were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. They started dragging away the dead North Koreans.

"Not that one." Bruce said, pointing to the one Korean man he had hit with the lamp and dragged to the corner.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Clint asked infuriated.

Bruce was talking to Woo-jin and when he realized it was to him Clint was talking to, he turned around and asked. "Let's wait until Tony awakes up and then I explain everything."

As the doctor was mainly (and apparently only) focused on Woo-jin, that boy who they didn't know who he was, Clint, Natasha and Steve started helping the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. That was when things turned a little less noisy and they listened to Ozzy crying. Of course, the poor little thing would be scared for her life because of the noise and tumult that had been going on in the Tower for the past half an hour. Natasha frowned; Ozzy's cry seemed so close by, yet, she couldn't see the baby anywhere around.

"Where's Ozzy?" She asked.

"Oh, damn, I better get her." Clint said as he was walking out the room. "I hid her in the air ducts."

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes, walking to help out the Agents disposing of the bodies. Steve noticed Tony was starting to wake up. He lent him a hand and helped him sitting on the edge of the counter as all the chairs were destroyed. The Captain got him some ice and put it on the back of his head that he was lightly rubbing.

"I'm gonna have to rebuild pretty much everything. Again! Pepper's gonna love it…" Tony commented, rubbing the ice on his head.

"Before anything else I wanna know what the hell is going on."

Bruce put his hands over the Woo-jin's shoulders and guided the boy in front of him. They were standing next to Steve and Tony, and Natasha, who recently had joined them, as they waited for Clint to show up with Ozzy.

"Tell us now, Dr." Steve asked. "What's going on?"

"Km Sae-kyung is… was half Korean, half American. She married an American man and had a son," Bruce pointed the boy. "Woo-jin. His father passed away when he was about one-year-old; Sae-kyung decided to move to North Korea. She was a scientist, and got a job there at the Yongbyon Nuclear Scientific Research Center, where the North Koreans develop most of their nuclear research. She was dealing information to us. Everything seemed fine, for years, until some months ago she reported she had got pregnant. One high chief of the nuclear central raped her … Doctors ran tests on her and realized she was pregnant, well with Ozzy. They never found out about her capabilities, but they were highly interested on her. I was sent to understand what was going on. A couple of days after her giving birth to Ozzy some men broke in her house and tried to kill her. She made me run away with Woo-jin and Ozzy. She was killed. I contacted Fury and Agent Turner met with me near the border. I handed her the baby and had the chance to escape, but I didn't want to leave Woo-jin behind, so I stayed, trying to find a way to run away with him. That was when I realized they'd still go after Ozzy and so I came up with a plan."

Tony cut his speech, realizing where things were going. "You'd lure them to here, so he'd kick their asses."

"Exactly, I just didn't think they'd bring Woo-jin and use him against me."

"But wait," Steve spoke. "now don't we have a problem with the Koreans about all of this? I mean, more problems?"

"Not exactly." Fury said entering the floor with a Korean held tightly under his arm. He pointed a gun at his head and he squirmed and begged for Fury not to shoot. "We just had to find their weakest link." That was why Bruce scanned the North Koreans and hit _that_ one man and no other one. "Now we'll send him back. He'll say that he's the only survivor but that Bruce and the baby are dead."

"It could have turned out very bad this plan of yours. But I have to congratulate you for coming up with it." Natasha acknowledged.

"Agent Barton, Agent Turner is on her way up. Hand her the child." Fury then walked out the building.

"Wait, wait," Tony said, raising his hands up. "this is a big mess. Now this kid," He pointed Woo-jin. "is orphan and will be kept away from his sister, Agent Turner will take Ozzy…" He turned to Bruce. "Why don't you take them both?"

"I think I proved just a while ago I'm not equipped to be put up to that task. Speaking of that," Bruce ducked and spoke to the boy. "Geuge dangsin-ui yeodongsaeng, Woo-jin." (_That's your sister, Woo-jin._) He said, pointing to the baby on Clint's arms.

Clint understood he was referring to the baby and he too ducked. Woo-jin walked closer, taking a look at his baby sister. "Geunyeoui ileum-eun mueos-ibnikka?" (_What is her name?_)

"Olivia Brighton."

The boy smiled. "I like it." He then proceeded to repeat her name with a heavy accent in his speaking. "Olivia Brighton."

Agent Turner showed up at the door and walked closer. They knew what was coming up next; even Woo-jin knew what was going to happen. Bruce had explained it to him already. he didn't have any solution for his problem. He'd probably be separated from his sister and he'd be put into the adoption system.

"Bruce," Tony spoke softly, putting his hand over his shoulder. The doctor was on the edge of tears. "keep the boy at least."

* * *

**This chapter ends up in a bittersweet mood. Next one won't be any better, it will be the last one...**

**Let me know your opinions, especially about this problem left at the end of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter. I leave this one dedicated to TatteredAngel42, she was good with advice and incentive. But all of you my readers deserve it.**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

"_Bruce," Tony spoke softly, putting his hand over his shoulder. The doctor was on the edge of tears. "keep the boy at least." _

The doctor looked down. "You know I ca-"

"You turned into the Hulk. You scared the crap out of us when it happened, he didn't even seem to give a damn about it. If you use the Hulk excuse again, I smack you really hard!" Bruce looked at him sideways with a weird grin. "I mean it."

When Bruce scanned the room, he noticed Steve had disappeared already. Woo-jin was looking out the broken windows, his hands crossed behind his back; he was already waiting to be taken. He walked to him and spoke. "Woo-jin?"

The boy turned around. "Dae?" (_Yes?_)

Bruce looked back at Tony and then stretched his hand at the boy, telling him. "Ga ja." (_Let's go._)

"Ulineun eodileul ganeungeoya?" (_Where are we going?_)

"Hom." (_Home._)

The doctor looked back at Tony; the two exchanged a smile. He walked with Woo-jin out the door, holding his hand on his. On their way out they crossed paths with Agent Turner. They briefly chitchatted but then she entered. She stopped at the door; Clint turned to face her but didn't move. Since he was not coming closer, she did.

"We gave her a name," Tony broke the ice, expecting it to be really hard on Clint. "hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. And I'll keep it, it's the least I can do for helping. But do tell me, what's her name?"

Tony didn't speak, neither did Natasha. They left it to Clint. He put the baby on her arms and said. "Olivia Brighton. Stark nicknamed her Ozzy."

"I liked it." The Agent answered as she rocked the baby.

Ozzy started crying, Natasha bit her lip. "Can I…" Clint asked the Agent to put the baby back on his arms. She hushed instantly when in the arms of the archer.

"She likes you."

"Don't…" Natasha said almost on a cry. "Can you give us a moment?" The Agent nodded her head and exited with Tony. "You're gonna have to give her, Clint."

"She's crying."

"Babies cry, Agent Turner will have to learn how to hush her. She'll be in charge of her for the next years, she better learn." Natasha cupped Clint's face on her hands and pulled him for a slow kiss. "You deserve to leave the best of you in this world, you do, really. If you want a child, it needs to be your child, with your last name and your blood and your stubbornness and good heart. Give the baby to Agent Turner."

"Will it be just me who will miss her?"

The Widow shook her head and showed a small smile. "No…" Natasha took Ozzy in her arms and started walking to the outside, to give her to Agent Turner.

"I go with you." He said enlacing his arm around her hip.

Tony had already told her all about her powers and the precautions she needs to have with her and so Agent Turner left almost immediately. After her the couple of master assassins left too. And Tony was alone. Well, not exactly. Somebody else was shocked, mouth completely open, looking at the swathe of destruction.

"Oh my God, Tony!" Pepper said at the door, dropping her suitcase.

"I have two arguments in my defense." He began explaining, walking to her. "First, when I called you I hadn't done anything wrong. Yet! And second, I didn't do this all alone."

"We're gonna have to rebuild again."

Tony enlaced his arms around her and pulled her close. "But that's for later. I can think of better things to do."

Pepper smiled. "Why can't I stay angry at you for too long?"

"'Cause I'm charming and the sex's good!"

She threw her head back in a laugh. "Was it like that that you got women to sleep with you?"

"No, I just had to say "Hi, I'm Tony Stark". But apparently with you being naturally charming works."

* * *

Bruce's routines changed. But for good. He now had a purpose of living. Right now he didn't need to go too far to feel useful for others. He now had Woo-jin. Bruce didn't meant to be a replacer for the father role in Woo-jin's life, but truth is the boy barely remembered his father and so the doctor was the closest to a father he could ever have. The ten-year-old was enrolled on a school, just like every other kid. He was a fast learner and enjoyed, after classes, going home and spending time with Bruce, who would teach him all about science, which was something that brought them close in the first place. Bruce promised he'd get to see his sister every once in a while, and Woo-jin was happy with that decision. Bruce had much to thank to Tony for telling him such simple, and yet life-changing words.

Speaking of Tony, both his and Pepper's life turned completely upside down. A routine was something they didn't have, at least for another two years. Tony had made it clear and became more eager about the idea of having a child with Pepper. She realized that and inside her something grew too. They felt ready for that step. Though Tony didn't want to settle just for one child, at least two; he knows how tedious it was to be the only child. And little after having taken care of Ozzy, Pepper was pregnant. And they were gifted not with one, not with two, but three kids. Yes, Pepper was carrying triplets! Needless to say that the newly-parents needed a full time nanny to help and that every living day in that Tower was chaotic (not that it has never been like that before).

Pepper firstly gave birth to the baby girl. They hadn't yet agreed on her name. When they were holding her, after the birth of the triplets, Tony suggested Virginia at the same time Pepper suggested Maria. And so their baby girl was named after her own mother and grandmother, Virginia Maria. A few minutes after Pepper delivered the first of the two boys. As tradition in the Stark's family, the father's middle name turns to be the son's first name. They named him Edward and for his middle name they chose Howard. Even though Howard Stark wasn't the best of the man, and by the far, the best of the fathers, Tony felt right in putting him the name Edward Howard. The last of the triplets to be born was given the name of two people who died believing, two important people to both Tony and Pepper. Philip Coulson died believe the Avengers initiative was possible to come true, and Yinsen died believing Tony would be successful as Iron Man. And so their baby boy was named Philip Yinsen.

As for Clint and Natasha they continued with their on-and-off relationship. They were still partners in field and most of the missions were carried out by both of them. There were days when Natasha would feel like a complete wreck because seeing how Clint handled a child made her understand why people settle down and have a family. But she knew she could never have one, and she was sure she didn't want one. But even though Clint was the reason for her down moments, it was with him that she felt better. They eventually ended up sharing a flat. Clint was conscious of Natasha's situation, and he had loved taking care of that baby. But if he couldn't have one with her, they got a dog then. It wasn't the same thing as a baby, but it was a start and fairly more easy.

And Steve started feeling at ease with this new reality. He didn't have Peggy, but he hadn't given up just yet. He was looking for anyone, but he was sure that he'd end up having his dance with his better half. He wasn't even sure if he'd find anyone, if he'd ever have a family, but he wasn't much worried. If something that those days with Ozzy taught him was that all about being patient and waiting. Waiting brings rewards, he knows it. And the best thing he learnt, whenever people ask him to hold a baby to take a photograph, he no longer panics.

Who would say that such small and frail little human would touch five grown-up superheroes?

This was the story of five grown up people who were barely grown up enough to look after another person. It was the story of the genius who learnt what he did not know, of the remarkable marksman who found himself struck down by a look, of the Captain who saw for the first time the smile of a child, of the Widow who melted with a touch of a little hand clasping her finger and of the Doctor who felt empathy when holding in his arms such fragile, small and helpless little thing. This was her story, the story of the one they named Olivia Brighton and that was known to the world as Electride.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I loved writing this fanfiction, hope you guys loved reading it.**

**Leave one last review?**


End file.
